The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools and more specifically relates to lath and plaster removal tools and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drywalling is a building process used to enclose and finish interior walls on modern building constructions. Before drywall was popularized builders used lath and plaster to finish interior walls. The lath and plaster process involves nailing narrow strips of wood horizontally across the wall studs. Each wall frame is covered in lath, tacked at the studs. The lath is typically about two inches wide by four feet long by ¼ inch thick. Each horizontal course of lath is spaced about ¼ inch away from its neighboring courses. Next, temporary lath guides are placed vertically to the wall, usually vertically at the studs. Plaster is then applied, typically using a wooden board as the application tool. The applier drags the board upward over the wall, forcing the plaster into the gaps between the lath to form keys on the backside (to prevent the plaster from separating from the lath) and leaving a layer on the front the depth of the temporary guides, typically about ¼ inch. A helper feeds new plaster onto the board, as the plaster is applied in quantity. When the wall is fully covered, the vertical lath guides are removed, and their slots are filled in, leaving a fairly uniform undercoat. It is standard to apply a second layer in the same fashion, leaving about a half inch of rough, sandy plaster, termed a brown coat. A smooth, white finish coat goes on last. After the plaster is completely dry, the walls are painted. Lath and plaster provides a durable wall construction.
Removing lath and plaster from the framework can be a daunting task when owners update their buildings to use modern materials such as drywall. Conventional hammers and pry bars can be used in the removal process, but using these tools individuals are forced to pry on an angle with the stud which may be awkward, and the process is slow and tedious removing only a small amount of material at a time. Further, using the tools at these awkward orientations may cause the tool to slip off the stud. The conventional process is time consuming and not cost-effective. A more efficient tool is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,502,271; 6,302,375; 6,641,113; D199,019; 2005/0005457; and 4,433,709. This art is representative of demolition tools. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a lath and plaster removal tool should be durable and efficient in-use and, yet would operate safely and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable lath and plaster removal tool system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.